implosionfandomcom-20200213-history
Storyline
Understanding the storyline of ‘Implosion – Never Lose Hope’ All information in this guide has been taken (or comprehended) from in-game text, dialogue, cut scenes and official sources. This guide was made because the storyline is rather difficult to follow in the game and requires the player to already know much of the background story not explained directly or easily in the game. Pre-game Sometime before year 2178 Earth now has an orbiting artificial habitat called “The Nightstar” which harbors a part of the Earth population. The humans living there, more technological advanced than on Earth, are called the Ivonix. Because of limited resources (food, materials etc.) on the planet itself humans collaboratively worked towards interstellar space travel. With the research of quantum drives interstellar travel became almost possible, however the light emitted from these drives during test runs were picked up/noticed by an alien lifeform residing billions of miles away in the galaxy/universe. These alien lifeforms have been named XADA. Year 2178 XADA came to Earth with a floating spherical mothership (aka an AZA, also referred to as a “second moon” by some characters in the game). Eventually this moon fell (i.e. entered Earth atmosphere) affecting the gravity on the planet. XADA invaded Earth were able to infect humans into XADA mutaforms (i.e. solider puppets, zombie-like). The human race tried to counter attack with the use militarized technology, such as the Warmech (WM) program produced Ivonix Industries which encased soldiers in heavy robotized armor (suits WM-1 and WM-2 were developed during this time). After one year of war two nations remained on Earth, Thandeous and Adrillia. During this time Adrillia successfully developed quantum drives enabling interstellar travel, and the humans in the nation fled to a new planet in the Tau Ceti group (Tau system), 12 light years away from Earth. This planet is today named Gaia. Eventually the Thandeous nation on Earth also fled to the Tau Ceti group and settled on one of the moons orbiting the planet Gaia. This moon has rather harsh environment compared to Gaia, this moon was named Thandeous based on the name of the settlers. Eventually a space colony was built nearby Gaia called Cetos. The Ivonix residing in the orbiting artificial habitat The Nightstar migrated last from Earth to the Tau system (by moving the whole habitat with the use of quantum drives). Before migration they left Stealth-X buoys close to Earth which would pick up any XADA activity. The war between Earth and XADA lasted for a total of two years, and the humans remaining on Earth were transformed into XADA mutaforms by XADA infection. Year 2201 The Stealth-X buoys nearby Earth picked up XADA activity and with in-built Quantum-leap technology informed the artificial habitat The Nightstar in the Tau system. Around this time an interstellar gateway termed “rift” appeared in space nearby Earth and Gaia. This rift makes it possible to directly send attacking XADA forces from Earth to Gaia in the Tau system. The XADA is about to send a large spherical mothership through the rift, it is referred to as AZA/super-AZA by the main characters in the game. To counter this threat the Ivanox people on The Nightstar sent its habitants Jakob Carloway (called Jake) and Diana May. They were sent to Earth on an attack-shuttle named The Nightwing, and with them they have remote controlled WM-3 armored battle suits. Jake remotely controls the WM-3 Avalon, and Diana the WM-3 Crimson. Game Characters All main story characters are from the artificial habitat The Nightstar, except Raymond Millar. Throughout the game the main characters Jake and Diana keep in contact, via remote transmission, with Clement on the spaceship Gauntlet near Gaia and with other characters located on the artificial habitat The Nightstar. Clement is a minor character in the game. He is a backup pilot on the spaceship Shadow-wing near the planet Gaia in the Tau system. Clement has a WM-3 suit called Gauntlet. The ship Shadow-wing is installed with a quantum drive and can assist The Nightwing if anything would happen to the crew. His main mission is to defend Gaia if XADA would successfully go through the rift. Napoleon is the force commander of the Ivonix military on The Nightstar. Zoe is an old friend of Diana, and now part of the Warmech division of the Ivonix military, she is located on The Nightstar. She gives information and advice during missions. Jonathan was left on Earth during the migration to the Tau system. He was there in a research facility on Antarctica (likely there as a solider and was fighting in the war). He is Jake’s uncle and Napoleon’s friend. He controls the WM-2 suit Retrofit, which is a non-remotely controlled suit and therefore requires Jonathan to be inside. He has a dog-like AI battle companion named K-10. Raymond Millar''' is from the Thandeous''' nation on Earth and is the main agonist in the game. He and his wife (Goldie Millar) worked in the Silent Chamber research facility located on Antarctica. There he developed a masking agent so humans could successfully prevent to be infected by XADA. He also developed a technological system to control the XADA (and now he uses the attack beacons to cause an attack signal to control the XADA for the invasion of the Tau system). Chapter 1 The mission given by force commander Napoleon is to find out what is causing the XADA attack signal originating on Earth, and to try and stop the source of the potential XADA invasion of the Tau system (i.e. sending the AZA trough the rift). Apparently there are several attack beacons causing the XADA attack signal, and the beacons can also be biological. Avalon was sent down from The Nightwing in a drop pod (small shuttle) to a city on Earth (unknown location) to gather intel on the attack beacons. The locations of the other attack beacons are unknown. At the same time, in the ruins of the old Adrillian capital on Earth the XADA has started to construct the AZA, and if it’s successful in reaching the rift, AZA will arrive 8000 miles from the surface of Gaia in the Tau system. During Avalon’s way to the attack beacon the XADA with the use of an induction field are able to hijack the ‘neutral link’ between Avalon (on Earth) and Jake (on The Nightwing), causing a “nightmarish” reality to occur in Jake’s mind. Jake eventually meet a group of humans hidden away, and finds out that humans still live on Earth and have been able to do so with the use of a masking agent (to prevent XADA infection) developed by a Dr. Raymond Millar. However, the release of the masking agent has stopped and the humans in the complex cannot get any contact with Millar anymore. They tell Jake that there is more masking agent stored in a warehouse in the city. Avalon helps to defend the group of humans against a XADA attack and then continues to the warehouse to find the masking agent. After Avalon helped the humans, they till the crew of The Nightwing about a research facility in Antarctica. The scientists in the facility should know the location of all the beacons causing the attack signal. The next mission is then to find the scientists in Antarctica and the location of the attack beacons and destroy them. Chapter 2 Using the drop pod Avalon is transported to Antarctica to find the research facility and the scientists. Avalon finds the research facility and meets the scientists and learns that the information regarding the location of the beacons is in the mainframe computer in another Antarctica research facility called Silent Chamber. During Avalon’s way to the Silent Chamber, the ‘neutral link’ between Avalon and Jake are hijacked once again. Chapter 3 In the Silent Chamber Avalon’s mission is trying to find mainframe computer, and with the use of a hack drone, download the location of the XADA attack beacons. These attack beacons will then be bombarded by The Nightwing from orbit (to stop the AZA from reaching the rift, i.e. XADA invasion of the Tau system). When Avalon reaches the mainframe and uses the hack drone a computer virus is unleashed to The Nightwing and the locations of the beacons cannot be retrieved. Eventually The Nightwing employs a firewall to stop the computer virus and the locations of the beacons are retrieved successfully. The Nightwing then commence to bomb the attack beacons on Earth, but finds out that it didn’t stop the attack signal. Apparently the location of one attack beacon was not transferred to The Nightwing. Avalon therefore receives this information manually from the mainframe computer. At this time a XADA mutated Goldie Millar (Raymond Millar’s wife) attacks Avalon, and Avalon ends up killing her. At this point in the game Jonathan shows up in his WM-2 Retrofit suit, alive after ~20 years on Earth. Chapter 4 With the drop pod Jonathan and Avalon are transported to a base complex attached to a Volcano where Raymond Millar has hidden the final attack beacon. However, Avalon goes first because Jonathan’s WM-2 suit is too weak to fight against Millar’s modified XADA in the base. We learn from Jonathan that Raymond Millar worked in the Silent Chamber before the XADA invasion on Earth. When the chamber was overrun by XADA the masking agent was in a prototype stage. The masking agent was then supplied to survivors with the help of artificial dog like robots (called K-9). Napoleon learns from agents on the space colony Cetos nearby Gaia that the Thandeous military (on the moon Thandeous) are in possession of quantum drives (i.e. can travel to Earth) and plans to kill Raymond Millar and steal the technology he developed to control the XADA. They will use this technology to start a war and take over Gaia (to find a better home). If The Nightwing successfully kills Raymond Miller and stops the final attack beacon, and thus stopping the XADA attack signal, The Nightwing has been ordered to return to and defend Gaia against a potential Thandeous invasion. Jake and Diana are worried because Thandeous doesn’t have any advanced military force. However, Jonathan says that Millar has been sending knowledge through transmissions to Thandeous about his XADA research and they might already have some kind of bio-weapons (presumable uncontrollable, considering they want to kill Miller and steal his XADA controlling technology). The AZA now starts to conduct a gravitational climb and travel towards the rift nearby the surface of Earth. Eventually Avalon reaches Raymond Millar in the base and we learn that Millar is upset that the people of the Adrillia nation egoistically took the planet Gaia in the Tau system for themselves (while Thandeous got the moon with a harsher environment). However, Millar got betrayed by his own people (the Thandeous) in his plan and now stands alone. Raymond Millar transforms to a large mutated XADA and attacks Avalon. Eventually Millar escapes and Avalon is transported to another location. Avalon hunts down Millar which is now even more bizarrely mutated. In addition to finding Millar, a shielded XADA queen is located in the same chamber Millar is hiding in. Avalon and Millar starts to fight, with Millar in the end being killed. The XADA queen attacks Avalon and Jonathan, successfully hijacking the ‘neutral link’ between Avalon and Jack. This causes Jack to be unable to control Avalon. Jonathan attacks the queen and destroys the shield protecting her, the queen then quickly kills Jonathan. At the same time the AZA reaches the rift and enters the atmosphere of Gaia. Unable to control Avalon Jake sacrifices himself by self-detonating the fusion drive inside the Avalon suit, killing the unshielded XADA queen in the explosion and causing severe brain damage to Jack. Because all attack beacons causing the XADA attack signal are now destroyed the gateway rift ‘implodes’ and the AZA disappears from the atmosphere of Gaia (and most likely destroyed in the process). Post-game 72 hours later Jake wakes up in a hospital (presumable on the artificial habitat The Nightstar) and has now lost all mental signs of a human being and his physical body is instead controlled by an implemented artificial intelligence. Napoleon now works with the Gaia council, and the President XX (presumable the president of Thandeous) has declared interplanetary war on Gaia. The End __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Storyline Category:Information Category:Implosion __FORCETOC__